Adelpha, Goddess
by MissesLeoValdez
Summary: I'm not like you. There is nobody like me out there. I'm not Human. I'm not a Half-Blood. I'm a god, but not like Zeus and Poseidon and Hades. I was created after the first Titan war. The gods, terrified of being killed, stored some of their powers somewhere safe. I am the result. I'm only twelve years old. It took a while for me to form. Stupid mist made me think otherwise. R/R
1. Introduction

I'm not like you. There is nobody like me out there.

I'm not human.

I'm not a Half-Blood.

I'm a god, but not like the regular gods like Zeus and Poseidon and Hades.

I was created after the first Titan War. The gods, terrified of being killed, stored some of their powers somewhere safe.

The result was me.

I'm only twelve.

It took a while for me to fully form.

The mist made it so that my family would think I had been there all along and it even made me think that.

If you recognize yourself in these pages - if you feel something stirring inside you - stop reading immediately. You might be one of them. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.

If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe what-ever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.

If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.

My name is Adelpha Royce.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Yancy Academy

* * *

I stretched and opened my eyes, blinking a few times before sitting up and looking over at my sister. She was still sound asleep. I know I should wake her, but she looked so peaceful that I just couldn't do it.

"Ad! Breakfast!" My father shouted from downstairs.

"Coming!" I shouted back getting up off my bed and slipping my feet into my pink bunny slippers and pulling my pink bathrobe around myself for extra warmth.

I guess I should tell you about myself, huh? Well, I have light-brown-almost-blonde hair, (you could call it golden) and my eyes change colour, they can't decide which is best, but most days they settle on a golden-ey colour. I have a few freckles here and there across my cheeks and I've never had any blemishes. I'm very quiet sometimes, and others not so much. I've had to learn to control my anger after it got my sister and I kicked out of numerous schools.

Guys have always fawned over me and my sister. I wouldn't say that we were knock-outs (my sister would) but I guess we're okay. I should also let you know that I am _very_ persuasive. I'm pretty smart, you could say. Always gotten straight A's without really trying as hard as I should.

I've always had a beautiful tan, even in the winter. I get weird dreams, almost like I'm seeing the future or just deja-vu from a past life. I've always loved music and had a beautiful voice and always gotten full marks in the first-aid course I take with my sister each year.

I've always been stealthy and agile and loved the night, despite my amazing tan. The stars and moon seem even prettier then than any picture. And the one time my dad let me go hunting with him I did even better than he did.

I have a way with plants, we have a huge garden and I spend a lot of time there. The weirdest part though is, that it is only with assorted plants. Strawberries, grapes, other fruits and wheat last, while some flowers along with vegetables, die very quickly. It is very sad for me.

I always thought that there was no better way to spend time then by reading, making crafts or tinkering with objects by an open fire. I have never felt such warmth, I even see a reflection of myself in the flames sometimes.

Travelling and communicating with people is another thing that I have always enjoyed, our family trips around the world are always so much fun and I meet so many new people. If I have maybe stolen a few things along the way well ... That's not important right now.

My dad and step-mom got married a couple years ago and my dad always tells me this story about how I was the one who gave him the courage to finally "pop the question" and propose. Sure dad, believe that. Whatever floats your boat.

Along with spending a lot of time in our garden, I spend an equal portion in the woods behind our house. In the wild. Sure there are wolves and bears, but the wolves are friendly and the bears don't come near me.

I love love _love_ swimming!Always have, always will. I prefer oceans and seas and lakes better than pools but swimming is swimming right? Also, I never get nausea on planes, and I love being up so high, everything looks so beautiful. I like to draw what I see from up that high and decorate my room with the finished drawings. Oh, and one more thing, at every school my sister and I have been to, I've been the "leader" of our group of friends. Maybe its 'cause everyone is drawn to me or I'm just the leader type. Who knows?

So that's me.

Anyways, my sister, even though she is my twin and we look alike in a lot of ways she is most unlike me. She's never had anger issues, or spending time in a garden or forest. Stuff like that, in fact I think one of the only traits we share is wanting to look our best.

So now after telling you all this, I've made it down the stairs, and I'm in the dining room/kitchen where my dad is serving food (pancakes, bacon and eggs. Yum!) and my step-mom, Isabelle, is cooking our food in the kitchen. She's a five-star chef, in case you were wondering.

After I sat down and my dad loaded a stack of pancakes, two eggs and for pieces of bacon onto my plate, he went to the bottom of the stairs and yelled up to my sister.

"Anastasia! Breakfast!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. No need to shout," she answered, sleepily coming down the stairs just as my dad finished, "the smell would have brought me down eventually, awake or not,"

I laughed, but it was true. Isabelle's cooking was hard to resist and one of the main things that I'd miss when we went to the next boarding school for the last coupe months before school ended and summer started. Speaking of boarding schools...

"So, Dad, what is the name of our next boarding school?" I asked.

"It's in upstate New York," Anastasia and I groaned, but he continued as if we didn't, "and it's called Yancy Academy,"

"But Dad, that's _so_ far away," Anastasia groaned.

"Yeah, and I've heard about this place. Isn't it a school for troubled kids?" I asked.

"Yes, but," he added seeing our faces, "it was the only place that would take you after being kicked out of so many schools already, so don't make this harder."

We ate the rest of our delicious meal in silence. It was the week after March Break and we literally had two months and two weeks left of school. Why even bother?

After we finished our breakfast, we trudged upstairs to our bedrooms to get ready.

I pulled on a plain white t-shirt that had a blazing phoenix on the front and my homemade bleached blue jeans and- what? It was one of my projects!

Anyways, I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail and washed my face , grabbing my purple backpack on the way down the stairs.

I pulled my yellow Hollister hoodie over my head and traded my pink bunny slippers for red flats.

As I shouldered my backpack Anastasia came bounding down the stairs, her hair curled, makeup done and ready fro a photo-shoot.

Dad came into the room next with his keys in hand . I sighed and followed him out to the car.

I climbed in the front while a huffing Anastasia climbed in the back. What can I say? I dominate at Rock, Paper, Scissors.

After the long drive to Yancy Academy, and slightly shorter talk in the head office with Dad, we were escorted to our first class. I didn't care what it was, I would excel at it either way.

We followed the head master to the classroom.

When we entered we were told to introduce ourselves and then sit in our seats next to two boys, one of which, looked quite familiar.

"Hi, I'm Adelpha. Ad for short. I uh, have ADHD and dyslexia so... I guess that's it."

I stepped aside and Anastasia said the same thing except adding that she was my twin sister and then we took our seats.

I sat down next to the boy who'd looked familiar.

He looked over at me, catching me staring at him. I blushed and looked away.

"No, no, it's okay. I'm Percy," he said and I looked up again.

"Percy..." I thought about it for a minute while I got weird looks from Percy before it finally dawned on me. "Percy Jackson?" I asked and he nodded. "My family has the cabin next to yours in Montauk," I finished.

His eyes widened and then a smiled formed on his face.

"Yeah, now I remember. Anastasia and Adelpha Royce right?

I nodded.

"Yeah, it's me," I smiled at him. "You haven't been up in a while," I said and a frown formed on his face.

"My mom re-married and the guy's a jerk. So we don't go up anymore."

"Oh, sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Nah, it's okay. Feels good to get it off my chest, thanks,"

"You are welcome?" I answered a little confused. Percy didn't notice and we both turned back to our work.


End file.
